Using a portable storage medium, such as a USB flash drive (UFD), with public computers is very convenient for users that need to use a computer for work while away from the office or for personal business while away from home. For example, a user may wish to log into a public computer, such as one provided in a kiosk in a public place (e.g., an airport terminal or shopping mall), using his/her USB flash drive.
However, by its very nature this set up is not conducive to maintaining privacy or information security. By using such public computer set up unauthorized bystanders may compromise the security of a user's information. For instance, a user may turn away or step away from the computer for a moment and during the users' absence or inattentiveness a bystander may steal the USB flash drive or access its stored content. This could be also true with a mobile computing or communications device that is available for public use. Accordingly there is a need to improve information security in the context of public computer installations.